Pretty Much Dead Already
by Rex175
Summary: In the Walking Dead world,a different story takes place in Michigan.Fifteen year old best friends,Tyler and Abigail try to survive the apocalypse.And during their time together,they get closer to each other.And later on,a demon awakes to come out at night.I don't own The Walking Dead,Breaking Benjamin,Imagine Dragons,Evanescence,Sleeping With Sirens,or Linkin Park.(Complete)
1. Let Out the Dead

**_I don't own The Walking Dead or Linkin Park_**  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 1: Let Out the Dead

_First POV (Ty)_

It all happened so quickly. It's been over a year since it all started. The government and the military both fell. Stores ransacked, hospitals closed, houses and schools boarded up. I'm just 15 and I've learned how to survive in this apocalyptic world. It's just me and my friend, Abigail. We have to constantly keep looking for food, water, weapons, and shelter. One thing we've known for the past year is that we're on our own.

An infection broke out and the dead have risen to feed on the living and decimate humanity. This world will soon be ruled by the undead.

_In the forests of Michigan_

_August 16, 2014_

Abigail and I looked around the forest for anything to eat. We had settled in a tree so the undead army couldn't reach us. I heard something rustle. I pulled out my bow and arrow. I turned around as I drew back on my bow. In my sights was a squirrel. I put canceled the shot and relaxed.

"It's ok. It was just a squirrel, Ty." Abigail said. "We cleared out this area weeks ago."

"Maybe new zombies decided to migrate down here." I answered as I looked at her with a slight smirk.

"Maybe. Just relax. If we get into trouble, we'll watch each other's backs like always." She replied, putting her hands on my shoulders as she smiled.

"Ok." I returned the smile. We continued our search for food.

When the apocalypse started, Abigail and I bumped into each other. Both of us lost our families. Hers committed suicide while mine, I never saw the outcome. On another note, we had a fair amount of supplies. We both had a bow and we shared 29 arrows. We kept reusing them. Abigail had a combat knife and so did I. I had a tomahawk as well. We had found different types of edible fruit in the forest. Apples, grapes, oranges, peaches, you name it. There was cool water from a creek near our camp. We used it for washing and drinking. We boiled the water to get all of the bacteria out. We had heavy coats for winter and some clothes. We fortunately had some medical supplies.

_Later_

As the darkness of night fell, Abigail started the fire so we can be warm. The moon was full and it brightened the night much more. Stars were more visible than ever. Abigail sat right next to me after finishing the water we shared.

"You ok, Ty?" She curiously asked, looking at me. I didn't respond. "Tyler?' I looked at her as she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, looking back towards the fire.

I forgot to describe what Abigail looks like. She was a brunette with green eyes and light tan skin. She had glasses like I used to. She was beautiful. She was my best friend.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Good night, Ty." Abigail replied, hugging me.

"I'll keep watch." I returned the hug. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the _dead_ bite." We both chuckled.

As Abigail lied down onto her pillow, I stroke the hair from her face. She smiled before closing her eyes, falling asleep. I put my pillow behind my back so if I fall asleep, I'll have some comfort. I was up for about two hours before falling asleep. I thought of a song as I fell asleep.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_For the sins of our hands,_

_The sins of our tongues,_

_The sins of our fathers,_

_The sins of our young._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_Ooh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky._

_Lift me up,_

_Let me go..._

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

As I finished, I began to sleep peacefully.


	2. Two Friends

_**I don't own the Walking Dead or Evanescence**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 2: Two Friends

_First POV (Abigail)_

I opened my eyes and woke up. I sat up as I let out a small yawn, stretching my arms out. I looked at Ty as he slept peacefully. He looked cute. I smiled before grabbing a knife and a bucket to collect water. I decided to sneak out because I wanted to wash myself up by the creek. Tyler and I had washed ourselves every two days.

I took off my black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, grey shoes, and white socks, wearing only my underwear and bra. I stepped into the cold stream and began to wash myself.

I forgot to describe what Tyler looks like. He had short dark brown hair with beautiful hazel green eyes and slightly pale skin. He was slightly taller than me. He was my best friend. I began to sing quietly to myself as I sat in the stream.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I thought about Ty as I continued singing.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I thought about our friendship together.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I thought about our time together in this hellish nightmare.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Ty was kind, caring, compassionate, and cute.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I have always loved those beautiful hazel green eyes.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

As I finished, I heard the sound of rustling footsteps. I grabbed my knife and was ready to attack. The sound got louder and closer. I saw Ty turn the corner and I was about to attack him, but I stopped before I could cause any damage.

"I'm so sorry. I just came out here to see if you were washing yourself up." He explained.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Were you about to wash up, too?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah." He walked behind me and took off his navy blue polo shirt, white tanktop, white shoes, white socks, and dark grey jeans, leaving only his underwear on. I couldn't help, but notice that Ty wasn't as skinny as he used to be. He was still skinny, but a little bit stronger. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You're all that I've got left, Abigail."

"You too, Ty." I replied as I continued washing myself. I noticed Ty had finished and he put on his clothes. He grabbed his bow and his pack of arrows and strapped them both to his back. I put on my clothes as well and grabbed my knife. I collected water in the bucket and carried it back with us. During the walk back, it was silent. It was until Ty broke the silence with a compliment.

"By the way, that was beautiful singing."

"Thanks. I sing every once and a while." I replied, blushing lightly. Suddenly, something caught my attention. I noticed a deer grazing near our camp. "Look!" It then started running away as we gave chase.

Tyler and ran on the branches of the trees in the forest. We adapted to the forest by learning to use the trees to travel. It actually was pretty fun. It was very rarely that a deer would come walking through the area. Tyler was right on top of it. He drew back on his bow and fired. The deer fell to the ground, slowly dying from the arrow in its head.

We jumped down and Ty pulled the arrow out before skinning the dead animal. I kept watch for the next few minutes until he was finished. We then took the meat back to camp so we could cook it.

_Later_

I went to sleep as soon as I finished eating. I had a horrific nightmare after I fell asleep. It was the worst nightmare I have ever experienced.

"_Ty!"_

_It was daytime. It was foggy. I ran through the forest, desperately looking for Tyler. I kept calling out his name, but there was no response. Just silence. I ran towards our camp, only to find it burning. I kept looking. Suddenly, I heard five gunshots._

"_Tyler!" I yelled. "Where are you?!" I ran towards the creek and I saw the worst thing that I could ever see. I knelt down next to…_

_Tyler. He was lying on the ground, slowly bleeding from a bite on his shoulder. A gun was sitting right next to him. I grabbed him and held him in my arms. He wasn't breathing. He was gone. I cried softly, tears streaming down my face. I then looked at the gun before grabbing it._

_I checked the ammo, finding only one bullet left in the clip. I aimed the gun at my head, giving up. I just sat there, waiting for the end. I pulled the trigger. _

_BAM!_

"No." I quietly yelled to myself as I opened my eyes and woke up. I sat up, glad that it was all a nightmare. I took many deep breaths.

"Abigail, are you ok?" I looked over to see Ty, sitting up while looking at me. Worry covered his face.


	3. Rain

_**I don't own the Walking Dead or Breaking Benjamin**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 3: Rain

_First POV (Ty)_

Abigail began to softly cry. Tears streamed down her face as I sat next to her. I pulled her into an embrace, trying to comfort her. I tightly held her close as she buried her face into my chest. _What happened to her? Did she have a nightmare?_

"Abigail, what's wrong?" I curiously asked. She looked at me with fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"I had a horrific nightmare." She answered.

"What happened? It's ok. I'm here."

"I was running through the forest, desperately trying to find you. Our camp was burning. And I heard gunshots." Abigail explained.

"Go on." I said.

"I ran towards the creek and you were dead. You were bit on the neck. I mourned over your death and I picked up the gun and I killed myself, ending the nightmare." She continued to cry softly. "I was so scared, Ty. I was all alone. Please don't leave me, Tyler."

"I promise. I won't leave you, Abigail." I replied, brushing the hair from her face. I started singing quietly to Abigail.

_Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last,_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance,_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Is it you I want or just the notion_

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?_

_Safe to say from here,_

_You're getting closer now,_

_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_To lie here under you,_

_Is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

As I finished, Abigail fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful. I smiled before kissing her forehead and going to sleep.

_Following morning_

I opened my eyes, waking up to a strange sound. Abigail was still asleep. I quietly set her down gently and grabbed my bow. I looked down below and I saw a member of the undead army. I drew an arrow and pulled back on my bow and fired. The arrow impaled the zombie's head, killing it instantly. I noticed nine others. I killed them all silently without alerting any.

"Good morning, Ty." I turned to see Abigail wake up. She yawned while stretching out before walking over to me. "How many were there?" She curiously asked, looking at all of the dead bodies.

"Ten." I answered, looking at her.

"I'll get rid of them." She said. "Oh, thanks for comforting me, Ty. You're a great friend." Abigail smiled before kissing me on the cheek and walking away. My cheeks blushed lightly.


	4. Skin to Bone

_**I don't own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park or Imagine Dragons**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 4: Skin to Bone

_First POV (Abigail)_

After I got rid of the dead bodies, I looked down at myself. I was a mess. I decided to go down to the creek and clean myself up…_again._ But that's what happens in the apocalypse. I let Tyler know where I would be before going to the creek. I took off my red shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, grey shoes, white socks, underwear and bra. I really needed to wash myself. I stepped into the cold stream and started to clean up. I started to quietly sing to myself.

_Skin to bone, steel to rust_

_Ash to ashes dust to dust_

_Let tomorrow have its way_

_With the promises we made_

_Skin to bone, steel to rust._

_Ash to ashes, dust to dust_

_Your deception, my disgust_

_When your name is finally drawn,_

_I'll be happy that you're gone_

_Ash to ashes, dust to dust._

_Ash to ashes, dust to dust_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

As I finished, I put my clothes back on and began to head back. I continued to sing as I walked back to the camp.

_Right to left, left to right_

_Night to day and day to night_

_As the starlight fades to gray,_

_I'll be marching far away_

_Right to left and left to right_

_Ash to ashes, dust to dust_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

I climbed up the ladder and pulled myself up onto the floor of our camp. Tyler was sitting against a wall, just staring into deep space. I sat right next to him before waving my hand in front of his face to check if he was ok. He looked at me after I pulled my hand away.

"Ty, are you alright?" I curiously asked.

"I'm fine." He answered. I sat right next to him as it began to pour. I began to remember something from last year.

_June 7, 2013_

_I walked into karate class and noticed that Tyler was here. I haven't seen him for a couple weeks. I walked over to him and decided to ask him about his absence._

"_Hey, you." I said with a smile._

"_Hey, Abigail." He answered._

"_I haven't seen you for a while." I replied. "Where have you been?" I curiously asked._

"_Please don't remind of why I was gone." _

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Tell me." I demanded._

"_My grandmother died." Ty replied. I was silent. "We had the funeral two weeks ago." Tyler then walked away._

I then decided to sing a song for Ty. To lift his spirits.

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

Tyler joined along with me. He knew this song as well. We both smiled at each other as we continued singing.

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

We both stared at each other after we finished singing. I looked into his beautiful hazel green eyes. We inched closer towards one another and we closed our eyes. We then opened our eyes and we stopped just centimeters away from each other's face. We backed away from, thinking about what happened.

"Sorry." Ty said.

"Me, too." I replied, my cheeks red with embarrassment.


	5. Burning In the Skies

_**I don't own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_

Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 5: Burning In the Skies

_First POV (Ty)_

As I waited for Abigail to return with the water, I quietly began to sing to myself.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

I then noticed as Abigail climbed up and set the bucket of water off to the side. She then sat right next to me as I continued to sing.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Abigail then rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her long, soft, brown hair and her shining green eyes were the features I loved the most about her.

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Before all of this started, I began to question myself about if I liked her as my best friend or if I liked her more.

_It's easier to run_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

_It's easier to go_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

We had so much in common. We both went to the same karate school. We both have green eyes, kinda. Mine are hazel green. She is part Mexican and Aztec. So am I.

"What's the secret no one can ever see?" Abigail curiously asked, sitting up.

"I'll tell you later." I replied. All of a sudden, I heard a noise and Abigail could hear it too. I could tell. She pulled out her bow and drew back as she stood on the edge of the wooden platform. She fired.

"I got it." Abigail said, looking at me. I walked over to her and looked at the dead zombie. My eyes widened at the sight because this was no regular cannibal. It was father. I lost my balance and fell off the platform. As I hit the ground below, I heard Abigail calling my name.

"Tyler!"

I closed my eyes.


	6. In Pieces

**_I don't own the Walking Dead or Breaking Benjamin or Linkin Park_**  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 6: In Pieces

_First POV (Abigail)_

_September 5, 2014 _

I looked at Ty as he sat all alone, silent. Tyler hasn't spoken at all for the past three weeks. All he told me was that I killed his father. He was both grateful and furious towards me. He was glad I entered his father's misery, but he didn't like that I killed him. Ty said he should've done it so I wouldn't feel like crap. Too late, I guess. I decided to sing a song to cheer Tyler up.

_My hands are broken,_

_And time is going on and on, it goes forever _

_How long_

_So I got high and lived all that life that I've taken all for granted_

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind,_

_'cause I've elected hell,_

_Lying to myself_

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another life_

_You, You_

_The only way out_

_Is letting your guard down and never die forgotten _

_I know_

_Forgive me, my love,_

_I stand here all alone, and I can see the bottom_

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind,_

_'cause I've elected hell,_

_Lying to myself_

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another life_

_You, You_

_You, You_

_You, You_

After I finished, I looked back at Tyler. He just sat there, looking at me, silent. I just lay down and went to sleep.

"I'm sorry. That was good." I sat back up to see a slight smile. I moved right next to him.

"Thanks." I replied, wrapping my arms around him. Ty returned the embrace, running his hands through my hair. It felt so good to have him back. I was happy that he came out of his depression. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep in my friend's arms. I still wonder what the _secret no one can ever see _is.

_Following morning_

Startled, I woke up to a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I looked and saw a knife sticking out of my shoulder.

"Ahh!" I yelled as Tyler woke up.

"What the hell?" He looked at me. "Oh my God. What happened?" He ran over to me and kneeled.

"I don't know! Just get it out!" I yelled. Ty grabbed the medical supplies and set them next to me. He gripped the knife tightly and looked at me.

"Abigail, this will hurt a lot and I apologize."

"It's ok. Just get it out. Please!"

"Look at me." Ty replied as I looked into his hazel green eyes. "You'll be fine." Suddenly, he pulled the knife out as I bled slowly. I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying. But I couldn't help it. As tears streamed down my face, Tyler wrapped my wound and tied it. "Abigail, calm down. It's over." Tears still fell from my cheeks. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

Suddenly, Tyler placed his lips on mine. I immediately stopped crying and closed my eyes. It felt so…passionate. A few moments later, we broke away.

"Why?" I curiously asked.

"To calm you down." Tyler answered. "And I just figured out why the knife fell on your shoulder. I left it sitting on that branch," he explained, pointing at the branch above my head, "when I cut down an apple yesterday."

"So that's why." I replied.

"Sorry." He said.

"Accidents happen. Thank you." We both smiled at each other until I spoke up. "I'm going to wait for a while and then I'm gonna go wash up."

"Alright."

I walked away, remembering the kiss. It felt so good. It was passionate and romantic and I wanted so bad to feel it all again. Wait. Do I like Tyler as my best friend or is it more? Am I falling in love with him? I have always loved those beautiful hazel green eyes. Tyler was there for me and he's my best friend. It's true and I admit it. I love him.

_Later_

I arrived at the stream of water and I took off all of my clothes. I removed my bandage and looked at my wound. It was a scar and it stopped bleeding. As I started washing myself, I started singing.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

I thought about Tyler and our friendship.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

What I loved most about him is that he's compassionate and caring. I care about him much.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

I love him so much.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

I washed the blood off of my wound and off my face. I put my clothes back on and went back to camp.


	7. By Myself

_**I don't own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 7: By Myself

_First POV (Abigail)_

_December 29, 2014_

I climbed the ladder up to the wooden platform as grey clouds blocked out the sun. Snow had covered the forest in a huge blanket of white. I got warmer as I got closer to the top. I saw Tyler sitting in front of a warming fire. I sat right next to him, feeling the heat and warmth of the fire. I then decided to sing.

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

Tyler joined in along with me.

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel?_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I?)_

_What do I have but negativity?_

'_Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

"We need to get out of this forest, Abigail." Tyler said, looking at me with concern.

"Where do you suggest we go?" I negatively asked, giving him a look that said, _"That's a stupid question, dumbass."_

"We could scavenge around for more supplies. Maybe find a new shelter."

I looked into the fire as I thought about what Ty said. He did have a point. We won't last long in this forest. When winter returns, we probably won't last long until we freeze to death. Zombies weren't the only cause of death these days.

"When should we go?" I curiously asked, looking back at him.

"Tomorrow morning. So I'd start packing." He answered.

_Later_

_Might as well wash up before tomorrow_, I thought to myself as I poured some cold water from the stream onto my head. I shivered as the freezing water ran down my bare back. I had always hated the water during winter. I began to think about the song Tyler sang a couple months ago. I quietly sang it to myself as I continued to clean.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

I thought about the lyric _a secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_. I'm still very curious about what the secret Tyler still hasn't told me about is.

"Your arm feeling better?" I turned around to see Tyler, standing in front of me as he leaned on the rock next to him. Fortunately, he was facing the other way. Thank God that he respects my privacy. "I forgot to ask you."

"I'll live." I answered.

"I heard you singing 'Easier to Run'. I'm guessing you're still wondering about the secret." Tyler replied.

"What is it?" I curiously asked, hoping to get an answer.

"You'll find out...eventually."


	8. With You

_**I do not own The Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 8: With You

_First POV (Abigail)_

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked me as he picked up one of the two bags. We didn't carry much. I nodded as I picked up the other bag and climbed down the ladder. Tyler slid down the ladder before pulling out his bow and gesturing to me to follow him. I looked around to see if there were any zombies around.

"All clear."

We started heading northeast and continued our journey of survival in the apocalypse. It didn't take long for us to get out of the forest. As the trees began to leave my sight, I looked back towards the skyscrapers of Detroit. I noticed a huge shadow engulfed the whole area as it started to storm.

Rain poured hard, but not hard enough to hurt. Thunder echoed as lightning struck in the distance. One thing that bothered me was that we really didn't see many zombies. I guess most of them are in the city. Every once in a while, Tyler and I would come across a store with supplies, supplies vital to our endurance of this world. As we walked past Fourteen Mile Road, I suddenly tripped over something. I felt something hit my waist as I stopped. I looked at Tyler, who was extending his arm in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ty said, smiling at me. I returned the smile before looking at the object I had tripped over. I picked it up. It was a…gun. The same gun from…my nightmare. I dropped it and turned away. Tyler picked up the gun and found that it was empty. He put it in one of the bags. As the cold drops of rain streamed down my face, I closed my eyes, remembering my nightmare.

_He wasn't breathing._

I heard the gunshot repeat itself as I became terrified.

_He was gone._

Tears started to fall.

_I pulled the trigger._

I fell to my knees as I softly cried. Tyler knelt right next to me and pulled me into a comforting embrace. I buried my face into his chest. Ty didn't say anything. I did tell him about the nightmare before.

_Later_

Tyler and I found a safe place to rest for the night. As I laid down right next to Ty, I had a sudden curiosity.

"Where are we going, Ty?" I asked, looking at him.

"You'll see." Tyler answered. "Now good night." As he turned away, I started to softly sing. Tyler turned back towards me and looked at me with amazement. We both smiled at each other.

_I break down, fear is sinking in_

_The cold comes, racing through my skin_

_Searching for a way to get to you_

_Through the storm you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are not alone_

_With arms up stretched into the sky_

_With eyes like echoes in the night_

_Hiding from the hell that you've been through_

_Silent one, you..._

Tyler started to sing with me as we both sat up. I pressed my forehead against his, staring into his beautiful hazel green eyes.

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are not alone_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, you are not unknown_

_You are not alone_

_You are not unknown_

_You are not alone_

We slowly pulled away from each other as we finished.

"Good night, Tyler."

_Following morning_

_December 31, 2014_

"We're almost to the place." Tyler said as we walked past Fifteen Mile on Dequindre Road. It started snow before we turned onto Chesley Drive. There were no zombies to our surprise. Just abandoned homes, some burnt, some unchanged. All of a sudden, Tyler started sprinting towards a house right next to an empty lot.

It was a two story home. The bricks were a sand white color while the roof was a dark brown. The one thing that was unusual about the house was that there were walls surrounding the area. Metal plates propped up against stacked tires. Wooden boards sat up against the tires on the other side. Even the backyard had walls.

"Tyler, wait up!" I yelled as I tried to catch up. He opened a gate to get inside and rushed towards the front door. I ran through the gate and closed it before looking at the already opened front door. "Tyler!" I walked through what I assumed was Tyler's home. It looked beautiful. And the best part is that nothing was messed up at all. It was just dusty.

I continued my little game of tag with Ty. I saw his bag next to the stairs and I placed mine next to it. I noticed that the screen door leading to the backyard was open. I slowly walked towards the door, a terrible feeling overcame me. I finally reached the doorway. I looked outside. I would describe the sight like this: _A catalyst sending a cold, terrifying feeling running down my spine._

I walked over to Tyler, who was on his knees, crying ever so softly. I kneeled right next to him and I pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my chest. Five signs and each had a name on it. There were patches of dirt in front of the signs. The names read in this order from left to right:

_**Debra-Mother**_

_**David-Step-Father**_

_**Jamie-Little Sister**_

_**Sydney-Older Twin Sister**_

_**Devon-Older Twin Sister**_

These were graves and the people who died were…Tyler's family. I noticed out of the corner of my eye another sign. It had a message.

_**Tyler,**_

_**If you should find this, I might as well give you the truth about what happened. We were clearing some in the front. We killed them all, but at a price. I tried my best to save them, but I was too late. I decided to do them a favor and put them out of their misery. I then buried them.**_

_**I'm so sorry, Tyler. But you'd know that they'd want you to be strong. If you want to find me, I'll be at a warehouse near the old train station on the outskirts of Detroit. If you want a memo like we've been doing for a while, then here's my last memo for you, buddy. **__**Just stay alive.**_

_**-Ken**_

After I had finished reading it, I looked at Tyler to find out that he was reading it as well. Suddenly, he stood up and walked back into the house. I followed him into his room. It looked like the average teenage boy's bedroom. Posters, PlayStation, TV, CD Stereo. I looked at Tyler as tears slowly streamed down his face.

"I'm gonna look around." I nervously said, slowly backing up towards the door.

"Alright." Tyler replied, not even looking at me.

_Later_

As I walked through the house, I started hearing a strange noise. It sounded like someone pounding on a door. I walked towards the door that led to the basement as the sound got louder. I turned the corner to find a red punching back, very similar to the ones in my karate class. Tyler was punching the bag as hard as he could…with his bare hands! Normally, we'd wear punching gloves.

"Tyler!" I yelled, only to be answered by silence. He didn't even look at me. Tyler was sweating like crazy and it bothered me that his knuckles were slowly _bleeding_. Is that even possible? He's punching a bag as hard as he could and he's bleeding?

Anyway, I couldn't stand to watch this. I walked up to him and he didn't even notice. He threw another punch, but I grabbed his wrist before it could make contact.

"Tyler, please stop. Bringing yourself pain won't help." He turned to look at me and all I could see in his eyes was sorrow, anger, and loneliness. It terrified me, sending a cold chill down my spine. I recited a lyric from the song last night.

_You are not unknown_

_You are not alone_

"You're not alone, Tyler. I'm here if you need me." I wrapped my arms around Tyler and held him close. He returned the comforting embrace and rested his head on my shoulder.

Later, Tyler wrapped his bleeding hands and stayed silent. I looked around the house a little more. While looking around, I heard singing. It was Tyler for sure, but I heard an acoustic guitar as well. I went up to Tyler's room and found him playing the acoustic guitar while singing.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now!"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

I hope Tyler's alright.


	9. Catalyst

_**I do not own The Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_

**I'm sorry that it's a short chapter.**  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 9: Catalyst

_First POV (Tyler)_

_January 4, 2015_

I don't know what to say. In my mind, I'm just stuttering and mumbling to myself. And at the end of day, I ask myself, _"What did you say?"_ At times like this I pray, but I just hurt myself yesterday. _Referencing 'Hands Held High' by Linkin Park, Tyler?_ I then began to quietly recite the lyrics.

_Turn my mic up louder I got to say something_

_Light weights step to the side when we come in_

_Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping_

_People on the street they panic and start running_

_Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming_

_I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping_

_Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in_

_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drumming_

_Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping_

_Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping_

_Risk something, take back what's yours_

_Say something that you know they might attack you for_

'_Cause I'm sick of being treated like I had before_

_Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for_

_Like this war's really just a different brand of war_

_Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor_

_Like they understand you in the back of the jet_

_When you can't put gas in your tank_

_These suckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the check_

_Asking you to have compassion and have some respect_

_For a leader so nervous in an obvious way_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_In their living room laughing like "What did he say?"_

That's the question. What did I say? I'm not really laughing right now.

_In my living room watching but I am not laughing_

'_Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen_

_World is cold the bold men take action_

_Have to react or get blown into fractions_

_Ten years old it's something to see_

_Another kid my age drugged under a jeep_

_Taken and bound and found later under a tree_

_I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me_

_Do you see the soldiers they're out today_

_They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away_

_It's ironic at times like this you pray_

_But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday_

_There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads_

_Inside your market, your shops, your clothes_

_My dad he's got a lot of fear I know_

_But enough pride inside not to let that show_

I have a lot of fear. I don't think I have enough pride to hide it.

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride_

_A little red cover with a broken spine_

_On the back he hand-wrote a quote inside,_

_"When the rich wage war it's the poor who die."_

_Meanwhile, the leader just talks away_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_Both scared and angry like "What did he say?"_

As the song came to an end, I continued to mutter the last two lyrics.

_With hands held high into the sky so blue,_

_The ocean opens up to swallow you_

I stood up and went to my room. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	10. Not Alone

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Sleeping With Sirens**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 10: Not Alone

_First POV (Abigail)_

I turned on the water for the shower in the bathroom by Tyler's bedroom. It had a glass door and small space. But it was good enough. Ty was out on a supply run. I hope he's ok. He's all I've got left. Tyler has become family to me and I don't want to lose him. I stepped into the shower and shivered at the feeling of cold water running down my bare back. Within a matter of seconds, the water was warm.

After washing up, I dried myself off and put on some clean clothes. Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door. We'd keep the doors locked at all times. I walked down the stairs and unlocked the door to see Tyler. The moment I looked at him, I put my hand over my mouth.

Drops of blood were scattered over his face and clothes. He carried his backpack and held a blood covered tomahawk in one hand and a shotgun in the other. He closed the door and locked it before going upstairs. He didn't look at me, alone say anything. He went into the bathroom to wash up and came out later with a shaved head. He had shorter hair that looked like it would take a while to grow back.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried about my best friend.

"I'm fine." He replied, frustrated. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Tyler immediately grabbed the shotgun and loaded it. He opened the door and pointed the gun at a stranger. It was a male who looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Wait! Please don't shoot me! I'm just trying to find shelter." Tyler grabbed the stranger and dragged him through the gate. He threw him to the ground and aimed at his head.

"We're not accepting any guests. So try your luck somewhere else." Tyler explained.

"Now, wait just a minute, Tyler." I walked towards him.

"Stay out of this, Abigail." He looked at me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come on, man. Let me stay." The stranger said. "I won't be any trouble."

"Shut up or I will shoot you." Tyler looked back at him.

"You wouldn't." I added before he turned to me. I looked into his eyes and saw anger and frustration. I was terrified as I backed away.

"I wouldn't?!" Tyler looked back at the man.

"Please!" Tyler aimed at the stranger and pulled the trigger. "No!"

_BAMM!_

The man was dead. A bullet into his head. I just stood there, horrified at what Tyler had just done. I looked at Tyler. His frustrated expression slowly faded into a look of shock and guilt.

"God, what have I done?"

_Later_

I walked into Tyler's room and closed the door.

"Why did you kill him?" I curiously asked with frustration. He just looked at me. "Tell me!" Tyler suddenly stood up and looked at me with frustration.

"There are multiple reasons!" He yelled before continuing. "He could have taken our supplies or kill us. I was angry and killed him because of that. And finally…"

"What? Tell me!"

"I was protecting you, most importantly." He replied as I calmed down and listened closely. "I can't lose you, Abigail. If you died, I would never be able to forgive myself. I just lost my family and you're all that I've got left! You're my family now." He looked down at the floor before looking back towards me. "I don't care where I am. I don't care if I'm surrounded by zombies or living in a trash can. As long as you're there with me, I'll be able go on, Abigail."

After hearing that, I walked up to Tyler and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my forehead against his. He returned the embrace as I looked into his beautiful hazel green eyes.

"You're not alone, Tyler. I'll always be with you, no matter what. I promise." I replied, smiling at him.

_You are not alone_

He returned the smile as I looked at him and closed my eyes. I wanted to tell him how I felt so badly. I started crying softly. Tears streamed down my face slowly as Tyler placed his hands on my face and looked at me.

"Are you ok, Abigail?" I just stood there, silent. "If you don't want to tell me, then show me."

Suddenly, I placed my lips on Tyler's. I kissed him as if my life depended on it. It was so passionate and romantic. I didn't want it to end. We lasted like that for a few precious moments before breaking away.

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Abigail."

I pulled him into another kiss.

_Following morning_

I silently walked into Tyler's room and saw that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I noticed a picture on his desk. I picked it up and saw that it was a picture of us. I smiled as I walked over to the bed and sat down. I ran my hand through Tyler's short hair. It felt so soft. I pulled my hand away as Tyler opened his eyes and sat up, looking at me.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are." He smiled at me as he stood up. He changed his clothes before grabbing his acoustic guitar. He started singing while he played.

_I met a girl at fifteen_

_Knew she meant the world to me,_

_So I gave her everything,_

_And she did the same for me_

_Imagine that!_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_Well, oh yeah..._

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine, baby_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

I clapped as he finished singing. He set the acoustic guitar down to the side and walked over to me. He leaned closer to me before we kissed. I wrapped my arms around Tyler's neck while he placed his hands on my waist. We both pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss. A few passionate filled moments later, we broke away. And Tyler looked at me with curiosity.

"You ok, Abigail?" He asked with concern.

"I'm just really happy that you're feeling much better now." I answered, letting a slight smile show.

"I still miss my family, but you brought my spirits up, Abigail. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Tyler." We both smiled at each other.

"I love you so much, Abigail. And that's the secret you wanted to know." Tyler pulled me into a warm and very comfortable embrace.

"I love you too, Tyler." I pulled him into another kiss that lasted for a couple minutes.


	11. Fallout

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 11: Fallout

_First POV (Tyler)_

_June 9, 2025_

Alone. That's the only thing that's going through my head right now. It's all that I've been thinking about for the past nine years. What am I? Why did this happen to me? Unable to reach out to anyone. The years have gone by so fast. During the day, I just sit in a corner. At night, I try my best to stay out of the moon's ray of light.

If I do, I am terrified of what I turn into. I wait until sunrise to become normal again. How did I turn into a demonic, terrifying freak? It all started ten years ago.

_March 28, 2015_

_First POV (Abigail)_

As I sat on Tyler's bed, I got ready to go to sleep. I started singing quietly to myself.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for paths left alone_

_'Cause beyond every bend_

_Is a long blinding end_

_It's the worst kind of pain_

_I've known_

_Give up your heart left broken_

_And let that mistake pass on_

_'Cause the love that you lost_

_Wasn't worth what it cost_

_And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for sights unseen_

_May your love never end_

_And if you need a friend_

_There's a seat here alongside me_

Tyler walked into the room and passed the window. But as soon as he stepped into the moonlight, he started to radically change. He looked at his hand. His skin turned grey and his fingers turned into claws as I put my hands over my mouth in shock.

"What the hell?"

He fell to his knees and yelled in pain as his hair turned grey white. He closed his eyes and within a few pain-filled moments, his skin was completely grey. His clothing changed too. He was wearing a light green outfit that had ripped sleeves like a tanktop. Bandages were wrapped around his hands, forearms, ankles, and feet. A dark red bandana covered his forehead and neck with two black horns sticking out of his head. He finally stopped screaming and looked up, opening his eyes to reveal to black eyes. He looked around, observing the environment.

"Tyler?"

He snapped his head and looked directly at me. He started walking towards me slowly. I backed away until I was up against the wall. He kept on getting closer and closer until our faces were mere inches apart. He placed his hands on the wall and leaned closer. He slowly moved his right hand towards my left cheek.

"Abigail?"

He looked at his own hand as his dark eyes widened in fear. He slowly backed away and looked at himself.

"What am I? Why did this happen? How?"

"Tyler, just calm down." I said as I slowly walked towards him, reaching my hand out.

"How can I calm down?!" He looked at me, confused and afraid.

"Tyler." I spoke a little louder.

"Look at me! I'm a freak!"

"Tyler!"

He stopped and looked at me as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. It's ok. I'm here for you." I placed my hand on his cheek before Tyler tilted his head into my hand. "I don't know why this happened. But we'll try and work it out…_together._"

"Thank you, Abigail."

Tyler sat on the bed and continued to look at the hands. I walked over to him and sat right next to him. He looked at me before resting his head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through his short hair as he closed his dark eyes and fell asleep.

_Following morning_

As I opened my eyes, I looked at Tyler. He was still the same. He opened his eyes and immediately stood up. He looked down at himself to be disappointed of the fact that he was the same terror that he had turned into last night. He looked outside the window as the sun started to rise. As the sun shined on Tyler, he started turning back to normal. He looked down at his hands and slightly smiled.

"Thank, God."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, filled with happiness that my best friend was alright. He returned the embrace as I stared into his eyes. We both smiled at each other before we kissed. My arms snaked around his neck before I pulled Ty closer to deepen the romantic kiss. It was so passionate. After a few moments, we broke away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Later_

I decided to look for anything on Tyler's…condition. I looked through some old books that were lying around. I found one book that had a long-ass paragraph description. Here's what it said:

"_A former angel turned demon that was known as The Spirit of Light. Tried to save many souls from the Underworld, but failed when Satan threw him into the fires of hell. The Spirit of Light then became a demon called The Spirit of Darkness. Satan then chained the newly corrupt demon against his will. Eventually, the spirit escaped from Satan's grasp and haunted the mortal world. Every 100 years, the spirit finds a mortal for a host. When the moon shines on the host, the demon comes out for the rest of the night. And when the sun rises, the spirit hides within the host. When the host dies, the demon waits for years until the time is right to find another host."_

"What are you reading?" I turned around to find Tyler, looking at me with curiosity.

"I found a paragraph in this book that's related to what happened last night." I handed him the book and he started mumbling the words to himself. After he finished, he looked pissed.

"So, I'm gonna be like this for the rest of my life. Great." He tossed the book to me and I caught it easily. I looked to see if there was anything else that could help. There was another.

"There's more."

"Even more bullshit." I glared at him before reading it aloud.

"_It is possible to control the demon, but it is difficult for the host. Controlling it could allow the host to keep the demon from coming out at night, allow it to come out during the day, or discover even more abilities. But the demon can come out at any time if it is triggered by anger from the host."_

I turned around to see Tyler walking away. I followed him to his bedroom, but he immediately shut the door and locked it. I didn't say anything. It was just silent for a few moments until Tyler started singing.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

I listened closely and suddenly, I heard Tyler crying softly as he continued to sing. I felt so bad for him. I had to get in there. I quickly looked around for anything to pick the lock with.

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Suddenly, the crying turned into deep breaths, and then pained grunts. But he still continued to sing. I used my knife to pick the lock. Trust me, it wasn't easy. _Unlock the door, damn it!_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

The pain-filled noises kept on getting louder and louder.

_And the sun will set for you_

I unlocked the door after I heard the sound of breaking glass.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

"Tyler!"

_And the sun will set for you_

I burst in the room, only to find Tyler gone. I looked at the window which was broken and ran over to it. I looked outside the broken window to see a terrifying, demonic Tyler running away. I sprinted out of the room.


	12. Deep Down

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 12: Deep Down

_First POV (Tyler)_

I jumped out the window as the door opened. I landed on the concrete unscathed just as I turned into The Spirit of Darkness. I started running and I didn't look back. How can I hope to control this demon? What if I look like this for the rest of my life? What if…the demon took _complete control_ over me and…_Abigail_ is there? I'm afraid of what might happen if I mess up. I climbed over the wall and jumped down.

Suddenly, I heard snarling. I looked around and found a zombie, just walking in one direction. I looked down at my claws and waited for the cannibal to get closer. It stopped right in front of me and looked. I was growling under my teeth. The zombie just turned around and walked away. _What the hell just happened?_ It didn't attack me. I guess they think that I'm one of them. I continued running.

_Next thing I know, I saw a door. It was white and nothing else. I slowly walked towards it and hesitantly reached for the handle. I was about to grab it, but I pulled my hand back. Instead I kicked it open. I walked into a dark room. As soon as I stepped in, the door shut._

_Suddenly, a light turned on. There was a body bag on a table. I walked towards the table and unzipped the bag. I saw myself…as a demon. The body didn't move at all until it jumped out of the bag and startled me. I was terrified as I fell back. I stood up and the body was gone. I heard a gunshot outside._

_I turned around as the door opened. I walked outside and it was storming. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a dead body. I ran towards it because it looked very familiar. I looked down and it was Abigail. There was a bullet in her head. I fell to knees and picked up her body. I looked at her and closed my eyes in pain._

"_No!"_

_I looked around for her killer. I noticed someone in a black cloak, walking away. I growled and sprinted towards the figure. I leaped and tackled the person to the ground. I pulled the cloak off to see myself again. He started laughing maniacally. I began hearing echoes. Abigail was calling my name._

"_Tyler!"_

_I buried my face in my hands._

"_Tyler!"_

I looked to my right and saw Abigail, looking at me with concern. I looked around to see that it was really storming. I was sitting on a tree branch and Abigail was as well. I'd say that we were about 14 feet high.

"Tyler, are you alright? I found you up here and you were yelling." She explained.

"It was all a hallucination." I looked at myself and I still looked demonic. "You were dead and it was me who killed you."

"Tyler, I'm really worried about you. Could you please come back? I want to be with you."

Suddenly, the branch that Abigail was on broke and she started to fall. I grabbed her hand as the stump from the branch cut her left leg. I looked into her beautiful green eyes as I continued to hold her.

"Abigail, I would never leave you alone. I love you so much that if I lost you, I would just kill myself so I could be with you." I replied as I turned back to normal. I pulled Abigail up and carried her on my back.

"I love you, too." I climbed down as Abigail held on tight. After we got down, I set her down.

"Let me carry you."

"I'm fine." She tried to stand up, but she almost fell down.

"No, you're not. You have a wounded leg." I picked her up and carried her on my back.

_Later_

I locked the door and carried Abigail into one of the other bedrooms. I set her down on the bed and grabbed the medical supplies. I wrapped her wound and cleaned the blood off her face. Abigail smiled as I stroked the hair from her face. I returned the smile as I sat down right next to her. I noticed that Abigail was shivering a bit from the rain. I grabbed one of the blankets.

"Feeling cold, huh?" I wrapped the blanket around Abigail and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you, Tyler." I smiled as I started to sing. Abigail then decided to join.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

Abigail fell asleep in my arms as I looked outside the window. The moon shined into the room, but I wasn't in the ray of light. Not tonight because I have had enough for one day.


	13. Until It Breaks

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park.**_

**_I'm so sorry that it's short, but the next one will be the longest 'cause it's the final chapter._**  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 13: Until It Breaks

_First POV (Abigail)_

_June 6, 2015_

"Hey, Tyler." I said as I opened the door to see Tyler. He smiled at me before walking in and locking the door.

"Hey, Abigail." He answered before kissing me quickly and walking towards the back door. He went outside with seven beautiful roses in his hand. I followed him and watched as he placed a rose on the six graves. But what was the seventh rose for? Probably his father.

"Is that one for your father?" I curiously asked.

"Yes, because I made a grave for him." He replied, looking at the ground. He then pulled another out of his bag and walked over to me. "But I made sure that I brought one back for the one I love."

"Should I be jealous?" I jokingly asked, smirking.

"No, because it's you." We both kissed.

_Later_

I watched as Tyler turned into the demon. But I had never seen him act like a demon. He was actually kinda cute, but he looked cuter when he wasn't a demon.

Anyway, he turned into the demon without any change in posture. He tried to keep it from coming out, but he still needs to work on it. I sure hope he's ok. As he stood there, I quietly began to sing.

_I break down, fear is sinking in_

_The cold comes, racing through my skin_

_Searching for a way to get to you_

_Through the storm you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are not alone_

_With arms up stretched into the sky_

_With eyes like echos in the night_

_Hiding from the hell that you've been through_

_Silent one, you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are not alone_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, you are not unknown_

_You are not alone_

_You are not unknown_

_You are not alone_

Tyler and I both smiled at each other.


	14. Requiem

**_I do not own The Walking Dead or Linkin Park_**  
Pretty Much Dead Already

Chapter 14: Requiem

_First POV (Tyler)_

_July 16, 2016_

So it's been three years since it all started. I found out that my family is dead, which devastated me. I left to go find Ken a few weeks ago and found him…alive. We talked for a while and then I left. I told him that I would go to see him every eight weeks. Abigail and I had a very serious talk earlier. We both promised each other that if one of us died, the other person should not commit suicide. One of has had to stay strong. But it was strange when we made our promises. Abigail made it sound like she's going to be the one who dies and that I'll be alone. When I had that hallucination, it felt like it was real. Was it a vision of the future? I walked over to her to ask a very serious question.

"Remember the promise we made…about the day that one of us would die and the other had to keep going?"

"Yeah. Why?" She answered, looking at me with concern.

"It's coming."

"Tyler, if these are our final days together, then I just want to say that I've had a great time, being with you." She explained.

"I just want to thank you for your support, Abigail. I love you." I pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, too." After a few moments, we pulled away. Abigail started singing with her beautiful voice and I joined her.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for paths left alone_

_'Cause beyond every bend_

_Is a long blinding end_

_It's the worst kind of pain_

_I've known_

_Give up your heart left broken_

_And let that mistake pass on_

_'Cause the love that you lost_

_Wasn't worth what it cost_

_And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for sights unseen_

_May your love never end_

_And if you need a friend_

_There's a seat here alongside me_

I pulled Abigail into a warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around me. I recited a few lyrics.

_Give me the strength of the rising sun_

_Give me the truth of the words unsung_

_And when the last bells ring, the poor men sing_

_"Bring me to kingdom come"_

_Later_

As I sat on the bed, I watched as the moon shined on me. I didn't turn into the demon. I am in control. I looked at my hand as I concentrated hard. The skin on my hand turned grey while my fingers turned into claws. Nothing else changed.

"Now, that's more like it."

"You ok?" I looked at Abigail as she walked over to me.

"I'm fine." Abigail sat right next to me.

"It'll be ok." We both kissed as a song played in my head.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_For the sins of our hands,_

_The sins of our tongues,_

_The sins of our fathers,_

_The sins of our young._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_Ooh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky._

_Lift me up,_

_Let me go..._

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_Following evening_

This night is one I can't forget. Abigail and I were just standing outside of the gate and of course, that's when all hell broke loose. A man, probably late-twenties, tackled me to the ground. He tried to stab me in the head with a knife.

"Tyler!"

The knife was just an inch away from entering my skull. I struggled to keep the knife away. It slowly moved down and cut my right eye, painfully scarring me.

"Get off of him!" Abigail jumped on the man's back and tried to pull him away. He pushed her down and pulled out a pistol. It started storming. Rain pouring hard, thunder crashing, lightning striking. I was terrified and I know she was, too. We both looked at each other in our final moments together. Abigail mouthed something to me and I could tell what she was saying. I mouthed the same thing to her.

"_I love you._"

_BAM!_

She was gone. There was nothing I could do.

The stranger turned around with an evil grin which quickly turned into a frightened expression. I turned into the demon and I didn't hold back. I yelled as I charged at him. I tackled him to the ground. He tried to reach for his gun, but I kicked it away. I looked at him with furious rage as I growled.

"You just made a huge mistake." I saw the fear in his eyes.

"You think you're human?!" He asked.

"I am human." I answered. "Just a very _dangerous_ one."

"What are you?!"

"I'm your worst nightmare." I brought up my claws, ready to end it.

"AHHH!"

I shoved my claws into his face. I pulled my hand away and kept stabbing his face. I started crying uncontrollably as I fell back. I looked at Abigail's body before crawling over to it. I picked up her body and noticed that her eyes were still open. I ran my hand over her beautiful green eyes and closed them, allowing her to sleep peacefully. I held her close as I looked up into the sky and yelled.

"No!"

_Later_

I buried Abigail right next to the family. Now there were _eight_ graves. I started quietly singing as I cried ever so softly.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now!"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

I walked into the house and started gathering everything. I packed clothes, weapons, food, water, and medical supplies. I opened the gate and locked. No one is going to use this place as a shelter. I looked back at the house.

"I love you all." I started singing again, but this time I changed some the lyrics. I walked away from my former home and left for my new one.

_I break down, fear is sinking in_

_The cold comes, racing through my skin_

_Searching for a way to get to you_

_Through the storm you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are all alone_

_With arms up stretched into the sky_

_With eyes like echoes in the night_

_Hiding from the hell that you've been through_

_Silent one, you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are all alone_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, you are not unknown_

_You are all alone_

_You are not unknown_

_You are all alone_

_January 1, 2025_

I heard footsteps before I silently reached for my blaster gun. I dropped down as the stranger turned around, startled. He aimed his pistol at me while I aimed.

"Drop it."

"It's alright." He said as he started lowering it very slowly. "No one has to get hurt." He still wouldn't drop it.

_BAM!_

"People these days." I shook my head and pulled out my tomahawk. I turned it around and swung it over my shoulder, where a zombie was standing right behind me. I looked down at it and I pulled my tomahawk out of its face. "Anyone ever tell you that you're hideous as shit?"

I walked over to the other dead body and picked up the pistol. I checked for any ammo and found four clips. I picked up the body and threw it on top of the dead zombie and poured some gasoline on the bodies. I struck a match and threw onto the bodies. It bursted into flames as the match landed.

Within a few moments, the flames died and all that was left were ashes. I climbed up the ladder as it began to snow. I went through my bag and found something I haven't touched in years: a picture of me and…Abigail. I remembered all of the times we spent together. I started to recite a few lyrics.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun_

_I feel the light betray me_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The sun_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun_

_I feel the light betray me_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I slightly smiled as I closed my eyes. I looked at my hand. Claws replaced my fingers and grey skin replaced my own. I concentrated and my hand turned back to normal. It wasn't as hard now to keep the demon from coming out. I looked back at the picture.

"Happy New Year's, Abigail."

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I put the picture back in the bag and laid down on the wooden platform as it continued to snow. I looked at the stars as they shined bright. I quietly mumbled something to myself.

_Good night, sleep tight, don't let the __dead__ bite._

The End

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story and if you want to see how the story continues, read 'Radiance'. It is the sequel to 'Pretty Much Dead Already'.**


End file.
